Just Friends?
by TARDISlover3
Summary: Creepie and Skipper have been friends forever. Creepie thinks that nothing will ever happen between them ever, and I mean ever. What will it take for a certain boy raised by a tarantula to get her to see how perfect they are for each other? Growing up Creepie, One-shot. CreepieXSkipper


Just Friends...?

A CreepieXSkipper Fanfiction

Does anyone know their ship name? I certainly don't, but I wish I did, because besides jelsa, this is one of my favorite ships. Anyhoo, this is just a fluffy one shot of CreepieXSkipper. Hope you enjoy!

Just Friends...?

Creepie

"So, how's it going with you and Skipper?" My friend Chris Alice asks as she squeezes her very old stuffed animal Mr. Fluffy Bunny. I stiffen at the mention of my "friend" and look away

"Fine." I say shortly, and look down at my black skirt, playing with one of the ends.

"That's it? Come on, Creepie! You too have been simmering for years! Get out there and live life!"

"Chris Alice, Skipper and I are just friends. There's no simmering. Nothing. You need to get over it." I say.

"Just friends? That's the oldest line in the book! Let me help you. What do you feel when you're with him?"

"Like a butterfly who just took flight." I say, nonchalantly. It's true.

"Ooh... Creepie's got a crush, Creepie's got a crush..." My bug brother Gnat buzzes in my ear. That little pest!

I bet you think it's weird that my brother is a gnat. You see, I was raised by bugs. It's complicated. Skipper, or as he's better known as Tarantula Boy, was raised by a tarantula, his mom. We've been friends ever since I met him at the carnival, and he actually won Chris Alice Mr. Fluffy Bunny.

"Gnat, go away!" I hiss, and swat at him. He ducks, and continues buzzing in my ear. "Gnat, Chris Alice's dad could be home any minute! You need to leave!" That shuts him right up, and he flies out the open window.

Her dad is an exterminator, and it isn't the first time part of my family has been almost trapped by her father. Actually, I think Gnat and Polly got attracted and nearly killed by one of his bug lights after I won some fashion show all those years ago. Sometime when I was 12, I think.

"Good, good! Do you ever feel the need to impress him?"

"No." Why would she need to know that?

"Ever jealous when he talks to other girls?"

"What, why do you need to know that?" I say. "How is this supposed to be helping?"

"Oh, just follow me to my closet!" She stands up, pulling my arm with her extreme strength. I'm up on my feet immediately, and she leads me from her living room to her colorful bedroom. I frown, knowing she's going to put me in some colorful and girly outfit. The last time she was in charge, she made me look like her. It was awful.

One minute later, I'm standing in a rainbow version of my normal purple and black dress. "I am NOT wearing this." I say, and go search her closet again. Does she even own anything black? "If you could just point me to the black and purple, it would be most appreciated." I say.

"Sorry, no black." I groan, and put my dress back on.

"I'll be right back." I say, and walk outside. I look around her house until I finally find three spiders.

"Hey Creepie!" One says, and I smile, waving hello. I wrap a bit of their webs around my ears them still dangling from them, creating earrings, and wrap another bit around my neck, creating a necklace. I wore something similar to this on my first "outing" with Skipper, except no necklace.

I walk back inside, and into Chris Alice's room. "How do I look?"

Chris Alice makes a face. "Well, it's very, um... you?" Talk about deja vu. She shakes her head. "But something's missing."

"I look fine."

"I don't want fine, I want perfect, perfect, perfect! It would be neat if we could do something with your hair, but it would be easier if all the colors match."

I frown and raise my eyebrow. "I don't do match."

"Well, what do you propose we do?"

"Nothing. It's fine. I mean, perfect, perfect, perfect."

"Now remember, be a good listener, laugh and his jokes and,"

"Be bubbly." I say, and sigh. "Right."

"Now call him!" She shouts, and I pull out my phone. I dial the number.

"Creepie!" Skipper's voice rings out. "What's up?"

"Hey, Skipper." I say, smiling. Chris Alice cheers behind me. "Do you wanna-"

"Hang out this afternoon? Sure! I'll meet you at your house so I can say hello to your family."

"Sounds-"

"Cool?"

I laugh. "Yeah. See you-"

"Later."

I hang up, and Chris Alice squeals. "You did it! Now go get him girl!" I roll my eyes, and grab my ladybug backpack.

"See you later, Chris Alice." I say, and walk home.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I say as I open the large doors of my mansion of a house.

My bug family climbs down the walls, and gathers in a large crowd around me. "Creepie's home!"

My mom and dad are at the front. "Hey mom, dad? Can I hand out with Skipper this afternoon?"

"Of course, Creepie." Mom says.

"Thanks mom, dad. He should be here soon." I say, and walk around my family into the living room, where I put on my favorite horror movie "Attack of the Wasp Zombies".

Soon, there's a knock on my door and I scramble off the couch and run to the front hall. I quickly pull open the door to see Skipper's smiling face. I smile back.

"Hey Skipper". I say.

"Hey Creepie! Killer jewelry." He says, and a bit of red colors my pale cheeks.

"Thanks." I say, then turn into my house. "Skipper's here!"

My family rushes into the room, and there's a chorus of "Hi Skipper!"

Skipper chuckles. "Hey guys!"

After a lot of hellos, Skipper and I walk outside. He nonchalantly reaches for my hand, and I smile.

"So," He says. "Do you want to-"

"Go to the movie theater and watch a horror movie? Sure, I'm up for that." Sometimes it's really wicked how we're able to tell what the other is thinking.

We walk to the theater and buy two tickets for the first horror movie we can find and go sit down in the darkened room after buying some popcorn and soda.

"You sure you don't want to watch a different movie?" Skipper asks, looking concerned. "There are clowns in this one."

I freeze up at the mention of it, but try to push it away. "It's only a movie right? I think it's time I try and face my fear."

"Well, I'll be right here if you need me." Skipper says, and I nod.

"I am so ready for this, clowns or not." I say, and take a gulp of my soda.

1 hour and 35 minutes later...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream as a 3-D clown lunges at my face. I grip Skipper's arm as tight as I can, and bury my head in his shoulder. My cheeks redden a bit, but I've got more pressing matters to attend to at the moment.

"You sure you don't want to leave now?" Skipper asks. I shake my head, and try to ignore the sounds of laughing clown.

It's just a movie. It's just a movie...

About another 30 minutes later...

"You ok?" Skipper asks as we walk out of the theater. My legs are a bit wobbly from fear, and i grasp his arm trying to steady myself.

"I should be fine in a little. Remind me next time to listen to you when you suggest a better movie."

"You got it."

We walk out of the theater, hand in hand. Skipper walks me home, and we stop right in front of my door.

"Hey Skipper?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for hanging out with me today. I had fun."

"Yeah, me too. I really like hanging out with you."

"Well, uh. See ya." I say, and turn around, disappointed. I guess I was right. Then why do I feel like I was just bitten by a fire ant?

"Creepie, wait." He says, and grabs my wrist. My eyes widen as he spins me around and plants his lips on mine.

The kiss is soft and sweet and everything I had hoped it would be. His arms tighten around me, as my arms fly around his neck.

Then the door opens, and we pull away as fast as we can, like cockroaches scattering when the light goes on. Standing in the door is Gnat and Polly and I let out a frustrated noise.

"Gnat! Polly!"

"Creepie's got a boyfriend, Creepie's got a boyfriend!" They chant, and I groan.

Skipper rests his forehead on mine. "Don't worry about them. They're just being brothers."

"So you aren't weirded out by the boyfriend thing?" I ask.

"Nope. I actually prefer it." I blush, and he kisses me on the lips once more. "See you tomorrow." He says, and walks down the steps, clearly in a good mood.

I whip out my phone once he's gone, and call Chris Alice.

"So, still just friends?" She asks, excited.

"Nope." I say, and she squeals so loud I have to hold the phone away from my ear.

"I'm so happy for you! You have to tell me all about it tomorrow!" She says, and I playfully roll my eyes.

"Don't worry, I will." I say, and hang up. I walk upstairs and lay flat on my back on my bed.

Wicked.

The End.

Let me know if you want me to write more CreepieXSkipper,or if I should just stick to jelsa. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
